What it means to be an Uchiha
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Sakura and little Sadara were living on their own in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke returned yet was curious how was life like for them without him being around. He believed that he doesn't deserve the life that Sakura has given him but as he watched his family secretly, he learned that he was hiding from the place he truly belongs.


**What it means to be an Uchiha**

The Leaf Village has never been more peaceful. After the Great War, people can finally rest in ease and hope for a brighter future. The new generation of ninjas has the pleasure to live that life of peace. _It is another day… another beautiful day… _Sakura thought, pulling herself from her bed. She turned to the empty side and let out a sigh. _I hope you are safe Sasuke… _She let out a smile and walked into the bathroom.

From a distance, her husband was watching her secretly. _I wonder what she does when I am not around. _He thought, staring at her. _I have been a burden to her for so long. She doesn't deserve a man like me. She deserves better. But I was too selfish. _After her bath, she continued to stare at the bed. She smoothed his spot on the bed and let out another sigh. _She really misses me. Oh Sakura, I miss you as well. I feel unworthy of your love yet want it so badly. I am such a mess. _

"Well, it is time to get to work." Sakura said. "Being Chief Medic can be so tiring." She got herself dressed and walked around her home. She then walked to another room and found her daughter still sleeping. She had raven black hair and onyx shimmering eyes just like her father. _She is so cute when she sleeps. _She walked up to her and kissed her forehead. _She reminds me so much of you. I am happy that she looks and acts more like you. _

_Sarada looks so grown up. I have been away for a year. She is probably four now. She is so beautiful just like her mother. _Sasuke thought, staring at them. _I must have put them through a lot of pain. _She walked out her daughter's room and made her way to the kitchen. She started to make pancakes with scramble eggs. Since she is a wife and mother, she diligently taught herself how to cook different dishes and felt happy when every dish was a complete success. _I feel hungry right now just by smelling her cooking. _

"I wonder if Sasuke like pancakes…" She said, smiling. "Well, if he comes back I would make him some. I can't tell what he likes or dislikes."_ I would cook him something that he likes. I just need to figure out what that is. _She took pride of being the wife of the man she endlessly love and have his child. She was proud that their daughter Sarada was beautiful, smart, and strong. She was so blessed to have them both in her life.

_I think pancakes sounds good right now… _Sasuke thought, holding himself back. _Sasuke, don't get distracted. I have to know if they really need me… _

"Mommy…" A small voice said. She turned and found her little girl rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. "Good Morning Mommy…"

"Good Morning Sarada…" She replied. "Did you sleep well?" There was no reply only a huge clashing sound. Sarada bumped into the table and hurt her forehead. She fell back to the ground and started to cry. Sakura rushed to her aid and rubbed her forehead. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Mommy, I didn't see that there." She cried.

"Oh dear…" Sakura said, healing her bruise on her forehead. The bruise disappeared including the pain. "All better… please stop crying my dear." She then stare into her daughter's eyes and smiled. "I think you need glasses. You are far sighted."

"So I can't see far?" She replied.

"Yes my dear… I guess I have to take you to work instead of Ino's place." Sakura said.

_She can see all that just my staring into her eyes. _Sasuke thought, letting out a smile. Yes, he is very hard to impress but surprisingly his wife keeps on giving him reason to be impressed. She was not that annoying crybaby anymore, she grew up to be strong woman and he was happy that this strong woman became his wife. _It gives me more reason to love you. _Then Sarada continued on crying. _What is it now?_

"Mommy, is that why daddy not here?" She cried. "He hates me because I have bad eyes. I am supposed to have good eyes so I can get the Sharigan but I… Daddy hates me for being weak… I am a loser…" She continued on crying and Sakura pulled her into her embrace.

_Is that what you think of me? You think I am mad at you for that. _Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. _Sarada, you are not a loser… _

"Oh Sarada, you are far from the truth. Your daddy loves you like life itself. He is gone because he has unfinished business to attend to." Sakura explained.

"Then why he is not here yet? I want to spend time with my daddy." Sarada cried. "Why does everyone else have their daddies with them but not me?"

"Your daddy has made mistakes in the past and as a man he has to fix them on his own. It is not fair that we have to live without him but we are Uchihas and we are strong women." Sakura said, smiling. "Your father would come home someday and you two would make wonderful memories but for now let's be strong and supportive for daddy, okay?"

"But I am a weak Uchiha…"

"You are not weak… You are a blessing." Sakura said, kissing her forehead. "Your father would say the same thing if he were here."

_Well said Sakura… But I feel guilty that you have to keep giving Sarada excuses. _Sasuke thought.

"Mommy, I miss Daddy so much. I just miss him." Sarada said.

"I miss your daddy too." Sakura said. "But let's not get sad about it. Your father wants us to smile so we are going to do that. Finish your breakfast and get ready. We have to head to the hospital."

"Okay…" Sarada said, smiling. "You made pancakes right?"

"Yup, blueberries pancakes… I know you love them." Sakura said, smiling.

"Yummy…" Sarada said, racing to the table and eating her breakfast. Sakura smiled as she watched her daughter eat. "Mommy, you are getting better at cooking."

"Thank you sweetie… I know you have to suffer through my failed and burnt dishes but I would always try to get better for you and your father." Sakura said. Sarada then stopped eating and gripped her fists. "Sweetie, is there something wrong?"

"Then I am going to try to get better too. I am going to be a better Uchiha." Sarada said, smiling. "I am not going to stay weak. I am going to work hard to be strong like you and daddy."

_That's my girl… _Sasuke thought, letting out a smile.

"Then let's both be strong Uchihas…" Sakura said, letting out a giggle.

A few minutes as passed and Sakura and Sarada were holding hands and walking through the streets of the Leaf Village. Every man greeted Sakura and some offered her gifts along the way. She was one of the most beautiful women in the Leaf Village and even when she is a married woman, it didn't stop them from flirting with her. They wanted her more. "Mommy, you are very popular?" Sarada said. "You got a lot of flowers…"

_How dare they flirt with my woman like that? In front of my child and when I am not around… I am going to kill someone. _Sasuke thought, following them with rage. _No one flirts with my Sakura and gets away with it. She is mine… all mines. _Then he paused for a moment. _Damn it, I am already deep with this one. I do love her._

"They are only being nice." Sakura said, giggling.

"Does daddy buy you flowers?" She asked.

_Now that I think about it… I have never bought her flowers. _Sasuke thought, feeling regret.

"No,,," Sakura said.

"I hope you are not thinking of leaving daddy." Sarada said.

_Leave me? Why does that sound frightening? Yeah she deserves better but why do I feel that I want her to stay. _Sasuke thought, shaking. Sakura kneed down towards her and showed her the wedding ring. It was a silver band ring with an emerald.

"I don't need flowers or gifts. As long I have this ring, I know that your father loves me." Sakura said, smiling. "And his love is better than these gifts so I am never leaving your daddy."

_Sakura? _Sasuke thought, blushing. He was shocked with her answer and was smoothing his wedding band. _Of course she would say that. She hasn't given up on me when I was bad, why would she give up on me now?_

"So I love your daddy very much so you don't need to worry." Sakura said.

"Good… I don't want us to be separated." Sarada said. "We are Uchihas…"

"Or course we are…" Sakura said, standing back up and grabbing her hand once more. "Well, we better hurry. I am going to be late."

"Okay…"

"Hey Pinky!" A voice said. They turned and found a woman with long blue hair. She also has cat ears and a long tail. "It has been so long."

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "You are far from the Sand Village."

_Why is Ashley here? _Sasuke thought.

"I have a letter for Whiskers." Ashley said, smiling. "It is from my husband."

"I can't believe Gaara would send you to do such errand." Sakura said.

"No, I volunteered. I wanted to visit the Leaf Village." Ashley said. She then turned to Sarada. _She looks so like Loser… _"So this is your daughter… You look cute Midnight."

"Midnight?" Sarada said, looking confused.

"This is Lady Ashley. She is the Kazekage's wife and she has a habit of giving people nicknames." Sakura said, smiling. "She calls me Pinky and call the Hokage Whiskers..."

"So my name is Midnight… I like it. It sounds so cool." Sarada said, smiling. "Can I call you Kitty?"

"Sure…" Ashley said, patting her head. "You are so beautiful like your mother. You are going to be quite a woman when you grow up." She then used her ice powers to create a rose. "This is for you. Don't worry, it doesn't melt."

"Really?" Sarada said, staring at the icy rose with awe. "Thank you so much."

"Well, I wish we can chat some more but I have to get to work." Sakura said.

"Oh I see, well I would see you all again." Ashley said, smiling.

"Okay…" Sakura said. "Bye Ashley…"

"Bye Kitty…" Sarada added.

"Bye Pinky… Bye Midnight…" Ashley said. As they walked farther away from her, she let out a smile. "What a cute family. I can't wait to have my own. Maybe I can persuade Gaara tonight." She let out a giggle.

_She is such a loser… Midnight? Why Sarada gets the cooler name? _Sasuke thought. _How did I get stuck with… _Then he felt someone poking his back. He turned and found Ashley smiling at him. "What do you want?"

"I just want to see an old friend." Ashley said.

"Since when did we become friends?" He asked.

"You know, you should join your family not be a stalker. Loser, you are such a weird man." Ashley said, letting out a sigh.

"It is none of your business of what I do." Sasuke snapped. "And I told you a thousand times that my name is not Loser… It is Sasuke…"

"Loser, why are you hiding?" She asked.

"None of your business feline…" He snapped. _I wished I killed her when I had the chance. _

"Pinky and Midnight needs you more than you think." Ashley said. "They seem happy now but deep down they miss you."

"I know that…" He snapped. "You don't need to tell me."

"I see… You don't think you deserve them." Ashley said. He didn't say a word. _I think I struck a nerve. _"Loser, everyone deserve redemption even you. "

"Shut it already. You don't know anything of what I am feeling or thinking." Sasuke snapped. "Do you have a letter to deliver?" Ashley then let out a sigh and started to walk away from him. _Good riddance... _But then she paused and turned back to him one more time.

"Sasuke, you found your place that you belong so stop hiding from it." She said, sticking out her tongue. "Also, stalking is not your strong suit."

"I AM NOT STALKING!" He screamed. She disappeared in front of him but he can hear her giggling. "Stupid cat…" _Stop hiding… I am not hiding at all. I am just… Wait, I lost them… Damn that cat… _

They made it to the hospital and Lady Shizune was there to greet them. "Good Morning Sakura, you made it in time. Oh, I see you brought little Sadara here." Shizune said. "Hello Sadara…"

"Hello Lady Shizune…" Sadara said, bowing in front of her. "It is good to see you again."

"How cute…" Shizune said, smiling.

"Sadara has eye problems. I am going to take her prescription before I tend to my other patients." Sakura said. _I hope I don't have a full plate today. _She grabbed her white coat and put it on. "Come on sweetie, let's go to my office. I have to check your eyes."

"Okay Mommy…" Sadara said.

_I made it… They just arrived to the hospital. _Sasuke thought, staring at them. He then caught Sakura in her white coat and started to blush. _She looks so cute… I mean… focus… _

"Sakura, Lord Hokage request an audience with you… He is in your office right now." Lady Shizune said. "He is so stubborn."

_Naruto? What does that idiot want with Sakura? _Sasuke thought.

"Of course he is… He will never change." Sakura said, letting out a sigh. _Naruto wants to speak with me. What does he want? I hope it is not something stupid. _She walked to her office and found Naruto sitting on her desk chair. "You do know that you have your own office."

"I know but I have something to tell you." Naruto said. "Oh, you brought Sadara with you…"

"Hello Lord Hokage…" Sadara said, bowing in front of him.

"Hello Sarada. You have grown." Naruto said, smiling.

"Sadara, there are books in that room over there. Go read over there while I talk to the Hokage." Sakura said.

"Okay Mommy…" She said, walking into the other room.

"She looks like Sasuke… I mean… She also looks pretty like you." Naruto said.

"What is this thing you wish to tell me?" Sakura asked. "I don't have all day. I have a lot of work to do."

"Well. There are rumors spreading involving you and Sasuke. I know that Sasuke has been gone for a good year but people around the village are greatly concern about you. The rumors states that you are struggling while Sasuke is flirting and having sex with other women. Other rumors indicate that you two had a secret divorce." Naruto said. "We are all friends and I don't like hearing bad things about you and also that jerk Sasuke."

_Why would I throw myself to another woman? I love her… I love my Sakura… _Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. _These rumors are pathetic. I want to find the person who is spreading this bullshit. I would never divorce her or trade her for another woman. She is the only woman that cared for me with all the shit I went through. _He then let out a sigh. _It was so easy to leave her and don't care about her back then but now… damn it… I am too selfish… I want all her love. I only want her. I am not going to be alone anymore. _

"Naruto, I know you are concern and I really do appreciate it but rumors are nothing to me." Sakura said, smiling. "I believe in Sasuke just like you do."

"I do believe in him but I am worried what he is doing to you and Sarada." Naruto said. "Who leaves his wife and child alone? He left the Leaf Village to explore the New World but you two are his new world. Can he just see that?" He stood up from the desk and banged the table with his fist. "It seems that he is not coming back to you two. Like he abandon you and Sarada…"

"Abandon…" A voice said. They turned and found little Sadara in tears. "My daddy left me."

_Damn it Naruto… Why did you have to pull a stunt like that? _Sasuke thought.

"Oh sweetie, Lord Hokage didn't mean it." Sakura said, kneeling in front of her and hugging her. _Oh dear, hearing all that must have hurt you so much. I am such a terrible mother for putting you through all this pain. _"Your father would come back home to us. He will come and stay home. So you can be with him all you want."

"Okay…" She cried.

"Sadara, let's play a game. Close your eyes, cover your ears, and count to ten. I am going to make the Hokage disappear." Sakura said.

"Okay…" She said. Sadara did what she was told and when she started counting, Sakura gave Naruto an evil look. You can feel the tension coming out of her and even her hatred.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, shaking and scared. He moved away from her and towards the window. _Shit, I pissed her off. _"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke leaving us again especially when Sarada is here…." Sakura said. "She is sensitive with the idea that her father is gone so don't you dare say such terrible things." She launched a powerful punch and he flew out the window. Sasuke wanted to laugh but he held it back. Sarada finished counting and found the Hokage was gone.

"Wow Mommy, you should be a magician." Sarada said.

"Sarada, your father is coming home one day so don't you worry about a thing." Sakura said, smiling. _I know he would come back. I just know it. _"Well, let's check your eyes."

"Okay mommy…" Sarada said, smiling sweetly at her mother.

Few hours of work, Sakura was tending every patient in the hospital. She was the best doctor in the whole Leaf Village and may be the prettiest. Sasuke watched her with a smile on his face. He was proud of his wife and happy that she was still waiting for him.

"_Sasuke, you found your place that you belong so stop hiding from it."Ashley said. _

_Stupid Cat… Maybe it is time to come home. I know that my heart is with them and they still need me. Even with all my sins, I know that it would be cleanse with them. _He was about to come out of hiding until he saw a worry look on Sakura's face.

"Shizune, have you seen Sadara? She is not in my office." Sakura said. "I looked everywhere for her and there is still no sign of her. I am so freaking out right now. "

"I haven't seen her." Shizune said. "She probably left the hospital."

_Sadara is missing… _Sasuke thought. _I have to find her before she gets hurt. _He dashed through the rooftops to look for her. _She can't be far… _

"I am going to go look for her." Sakura said, taking off her coat. "Can you take over?"

"Of course…" Shizune said. "I will stay here in case she comes back." Sakura dashed off to look for her daughter.

"Sarada, where did you go?" Sakura said, running has fast as she can.

_I have to get better. _Sarada thought, practicing her fireball jutsu at the lake. _I am not going to stay weak. _She was wearing red glasses and amazingly, it didn't discourage her. It gave her motivation to be strong. _I am going to be the first Uchiha that is super strong even with glasses. _"Fire Style… Fireball jutsu…" She blew a small fireball out. _It is too small. I need to make it bigger._

_There she is… _Sasuke thought, staring at her. _She is only four years old and already trying to learn the Fireball Jutsu. _He then found her clothes all dirty and her hands had burns. _I see that she has been here for a while. It reminds me of me when I was young. She is truly my little girl. _

"I am not going to give up. I am going to be strong so Daddy can come home." Sarada said. "I am going to be the strongest Uchiha ever."

_She is doing this so I can come home… _Sasuke said, walking towards her. She still didn't notice his presence. _Sarada, you don't need to worry. I am coming home to you and your mother right now. You don't know how precious you are to me. _

"_Sakura, I am home…" I said, entering my home. "Sakura, where are you?" There was silence and I was getting worried. I found her in the living room, sitting on the sofa. "Sakura, is there something wrong?" _

"_Sasuke, I… well…" She said nervously. She was blushing and avoiding eye contact with me. I grabbed her hand. _

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Sasuke, we are going to have another Uchiha." She finally said. She placed my hand on her stomach. I was shocked with the news. "It has been two months now. I have been trying to tell you but you were always so busy. I am sorry." I fell on my knees and placed my head on her stomach. _

"_The baby is going to be a strong Uchiha." I said. "And I can't wait to meet her." _

"_Her? Are you sure? It might be a boy." Sakura said. _

"_This baby is going to be a girl." I said, standing back up and kissing her forehead. "Thank you Sakura for this blessing." _

"_You are welcome Sasuke…" Sakura said. _

_When you came into the world, I was so happy. I couldn't keep my eyes of you. You were so tiny yet mine. You were my daughter and I was so proud to be your father. _She performed hand signs and tried once more. And to her father's amazement, she did it. She perfected the jutsu. _She did it. She actually did it… _

"YEAH! I DID IT!" Sarada cheered. "I REALLY DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!"

"What I expected from my child." Sasuke said. She slowly turned to him and was shaking. "Hello Sarada, I am home. I hope you still remember me. It has been so long." She raced towards him with tears in her eyes. She jumped into her father's arms.

"DADDY!" Sarada cried, hugging him tightly. "You are finally home." Sasuke pulled her even closer to his embrace. "I missed you so much."

"Oh Sarada, I missed you so much. I am proud of you." Sasuke said. "You are going to be a great Uchiha. I am so sorry that I didn't come sooner. I love you Sarada and don't ever think I don't. You are very precious to me."

"I love you too daddy." She cried. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." He said. He pulled back and found her wearing her glasses. "You look cute with your glasses."

"Really?" She said, blushing.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. Then he found Sakura standing a few inches away from them. She was smiling at him. She was smiling that beautiful smile he learned to love so much.

"Welcome home Sasuke…" Sakura said, crying and smiling at the same time. He walked up to her while carrying Sadara and cupped her face. She grabbed his hand and smoothed it. She blushed by his warmth. "I am happy you are back."

"I am not leaving you two anymore." Sasuke said. "I am here to stay." He moved closer to her rosy lips. _I am going to stop hiding right now. _He kissed his wife passionately and Sarada watched with a smile. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura said. "We should get some ice cream. We have something to celebrate. Sarada learned a new jutsu plus you are here. We are going to have a party."

"Yeah!" Sarada cheered, jumping off her father. She then grabbed both of their hands. "We can finally be a family now." Sasuke gave her a small grin and Sakura let out a giggle. The Uchiha Clan headed back to the village together with love and happiness in their hearts.

_What it means to be an Uchiha? It means to never give up on something you believe or love. I learned that from being with these two. _Sasuke thought. He was happy that he was with his two girls. The Uchiha Clan was once again complete. "I am happy I am home."

Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office, Hinata was tending to Naruto's wounds. "I can't believe that Sakura had to punch me like that. I mean I am only worried about her." Naruto complained.

"I know but she does have a point." Hinata said. "Sarada was there and she probably misses her father very much so mentioning things like that must have hurt her." Then there was a knock on the door. It opened and Ashley appeared in front of them. "Oh Ashley, it has been so long."

"Hey Violet… Hey Whiskers…" Ashley greeted, smiling at them. "I have a letter from my husband…" Then she stared at Naruto's wounds. "What the hell happened to you?"

"He had a disagreement with Sakura." Hinata answered.

"I don't understand. I was trying to help her. That stupid Sasuke is just going to make those two suffer. I can't see that happening. Sakura is a good friend and I don't want to see her cry again." Naruto snapped. "You know what, I have decided to find Sasuke and drag his ass home."

"You don't need to worry about them." Ashley said, giving him the letter. "They are going to be fine." She then let out a giggle. "Loser probably got out of hiding."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. "Wait, is Sasuke here?"

"You would see… Well, I have to go. I have a hubby to go to." Ashley said, walking to the door. _Home sweet home… Loser… _


End file.
